


A Vampire's Kit

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Zach Salvatore, Baby, Damon Has a Heart, F/M, Minor Stefan Bashing, Protective Damon Salvatore, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Damon should have really asked when a witch came up to him. While she was turned out to be a pretty good friend (for a witch), there was no way he could have predicted what she was up to... Well, at least the results of their union were surprisingly cute.





	1. Prologue

Damon was in his bedroom at the Boarding House, setting up the crib for Kit. The baby had been with him since his mother died while giving birth to him. To this day, he couldn't understand how she got pregnant after sleeping with him but Clarissa had always been a pretty amazing witch so he shouldn't be too surprised. For his three and a half months Kit was a good baby. He rarely cried and loved hearing Damon talk. The vampire made it his mission to read as many children's books to him as possible. By now, he had a whole collection of Dr Seuss books. They were better than he expected and ever since Kit reacted to his voice, it had become a lot more fun.

So far, no one knew that he was here yet. Zach was out at the moment as was Stefan. There was some sort of party going on at the Falls. Once Kit was settled, Damon would go there and make his presence known to his brother. There was nothing better than causing mischief after all.

Damon crouched down next to the car seat that Kit was currently sleeping in. The baby had only fallen asleep a few minutes ago, so the vampire could safely take him along… Normally he would ask his neighbour to watch Kit while he was out feeding but there was no one who could watch the baby here "I need you to be a good baby until I get back, Kit," Damon murmured, picking up the car seat, handing Kit his fox plush. Clarissa hadn't wanted to buy the cliché teddy bear although Damon had one of those as well. In fact, there was little Damon didn't have for Kit. Maybe it was because the vampire had been freaking out the first few weeks he had been taking care of the little boy or maybe he just wanted him to have a better childhood than he had.

It took him maybe half an hour to get back to the Boarding House after leaving the girl he had fed on, lying on the ground. As soon as he got back, he heard Zach talking to Stefan "What's going on?"

Damon smirked, carefully scooping Kit out of the car seat and into his cot while listening to what was going on downstairs. Stefan let out a sigh "Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." When the older vampire heard his younger brother walking up the stairs, he decided to put on a show. He called his crow, letting it fly through Stefan's open window while he sped over to stand on the balcony "Damon."

"Hello, brother," the raven-haired man smirked.

Stefan looked back up at where the crow was still sitting "Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog," Damon whispered conspiratorially.

"When'd you get here?" the younger of the two brothers demanded. He really didn't want Damon anywhere near this town. Especially considering that Elena was an exact copy of Katherine.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school," Damon shrugged "Your hair's different. I like it."

Stefan crossed his arms with a small glare "It's been fifteen years, Damon."

"Thank God," the older of the two grumbled "I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Stefan repeated, looking to be about done with his brother's bullshit.

Damon smirked in mock innocence "I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns," the younger Salvatore pointed out "It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy," Damon shrugged, thinking about that tiny human in his room. Thankfully, Stefan didn't know about Kit yet because there was something that he didn't want to explain to his brother. He had nothing against Kit, just the opposite in fact. The big bad vampire had fallen in love with his little bundle of joy – Not that he would admit that out loud. He had to think of his image after all.

Stefan made a noise in the back of his throat "You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah," Damon hummed "That can be a problem… for you." After all, he had a son and since Kit really was his, it would make it hard for people to assume that he actually was a vampire. Now, if only he could find out how Clarissa got pregnant in the first place.

"Why are you here now?"

The older of the two brothers picked up one of Stefan's journals, leafing through it "I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word… Elena." He looked up at his brother "She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon had no interest in playing house with the Katherine look-alike… Honestly, he didn't. There were a lot of things he had finally been made aware of. One of them was that Katherine never loved him. Oh, he had raged and killed quite a few people in the process but… He had to admit that it made sense. Katherine had never seen him for who he really was, so why would he try to be with someone who looked exactly like the bitch that had betrayed him? The only reason he would go after Elena was to annoy his brother. That was his final goal after all. Well, that and raising Kit away from the big cities.

Stefan went to step forward but stopped "She's not Katherine."

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended," Damon taunted "Tell me something when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" The older of the two started running towards Stefan, hitting him repeatedly.

Stefan groaned "Stop it."

"Let's do it," Damon whispered "Together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or just, let's cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena."

"Stop it," Stefan repeated, this time his voice was firmer. He wanted to keep Elena out of this. She wasn't Katherine… She was the complete opposite of the vampire even.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like," Damon murmured, watching Stefan's face transform in satisfaction "I can."

The younger Salvatore took a deep breath "I said stop," he spat, running into Damon. The two brothers flew out of the window, landing on the ground, hard.

Contrary to Stefan, Damon was up immediately, waiting for his younger brother to get up. Upstairs, he could hear Kit starting to wake and hoped the baby would hold off until Stefan was gone "I was impressed," Damon clapped "I give it a six. Missing style but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face… thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die."

The smirk slid from Damon's face as he looked at the vampire in front of him emotionlessly "That's a given."

"Not here," Stefan shook his head "I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation," Damon shrugged, not really caring for what Stefan had to say. Sometimes he asked himself why he still cared for his younger brother at all. Damon knew that he was an asshole but after everything that happened to him… Katherine, Stefan forcing him to turn and the… the Augustine Society no one should blame him for what he was. Not that Stefan knew about what happened to him back then. His brother was completely oblivious to just how broken his brother really was. Maybe it would change things if he knew, maybe it wouldn't. Damon didn't care. All he cared about was to make sure that Stefan paid "I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena," Stefan shook his head.

Damon looked at him in disinterest "Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, the sun's coming up in a couple of house and poof, ashes to ashes." When Stefan started to look around in panic, Damon rolled his eyes "Relax. It's right here." Before the younger of the two could reach for it, Damon had him by the throat, throwing him against the garage "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeing on people. I wouldn't try it again." The lights in the house came on and Damon heard a small cry coming from his room. It was quiet enough for Stefan to miss which amused Damon to no end "I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach."

The human Salvatore was standing in the living room when Damon entered, staring at Damon with narrowed eyes "Damon."

Damon smirked at his nephew when his son's low cries reached his ears "Give me a moment," he murmured, speeding up the stairs and into his room. Stefan had left to go stalk Elena or whatever it was he did, so the older of the brothers could take his time. Within a minute, he had Kit in his arms, shushing him gently "Are you hungry, little man?" The baby gurgled, twisting his tiny fists into Damon's shirt when the vampire held him close to his chest. He walked down the stairs, careful not to jostle Kit too much. Even after three months, the vampire was still scared to drop the fragile human.

"Uncle Damon?" the shocked voice of his nephew startled him out of his thoughts "Is that a baby?"

"No. It's a bunny," he rolled his eyes "What do you think, Zach?"

Zach glared at the older and more reckless of the brothers "Where did that come from?"

Damon snorted "Two things. One, 'that' is a he and second of all, have you never heard of the birds and the bees?"

"I'm serious," Zach snapped, slightly scared for the baby in the vampire's arms "Why do you have a baby? Did you steal him?"

"You are kidding, right?" Damon frowned, his voice getting an edge to it. People could accuse him of many things but he would never hurt children. Never! "Kit's mother died giving birth to him. He's mine… Not that it's any of your business." He glared at the man in front of him when the child started to get fussy again "Now excuse me, I need to make him a bottle."

Zach swallowed, following his uncle into the kitchen "Do you… Can I hold him?"

"Why?"

"It might be faster to get the food mixed up if you have both hands," Zach shrugged.

Damon stared at his nephew for a few seconds "If you hurt him… You're dead." With that warning, he handed over the baby boy carefully, turning back to fix the formula in one of the bottles he hid in one of the cupboards when he arrived earlier.

"How old is he? Kit, you called him?" the human questioned, staring down at the little guy in his arms. It had been a while since he held a baby but it was something that came instinctively once you knew what to do.

"Yeah," the vampire nodded "His name's Kit. He's just over three months old now."

Zach looked up at his uncle. If there was one thing he wouldn't have expected, it was Damon taking care of a baby "You said he was yours. How?"

"I don't know," he replied emotionless, grabbing Kit from the other man "Clarissa never told me." Damon held the bottle to Kit's lips, watching him latch on with a faint smile.

"I'm sorry."

Damon shook his head with a sigh "Don't be. It's fine… Clarissa – We knew that she would die. The longer then pregnancy lasted, the worse she got. Since she didn't want to be turned… She just died." He draped the boy over his shoulder, making sure to burp him.

"You sound like you loved her," Zach pointed out.

"I think I did," the vampire shrugged "I don't know…"

Zach nodded uncomfortably "Er, listen… I'm going to go back to bed but if you ever need anyone to look after him…"

The older Salvatore blinked in surprise "Thank you."

"It's no problem." The vampire watched his nephew leave with a weird expression on his face. Zach had never been his biggest fan but as soon as he saw Kit, he seemed to have mellowed out somewhat. He guessed that it had something to do with the fact that Damon wasn't as… emotionless anymore. Since the baby became part of his life, he couldn't even imagine not having someone to take care of, to love him whether he was 'evil' or not. And there was no doubt about that. Kit did love him. He loved being around him and listening to him… Damon sighed, tickling his son's stomach. He really wanted to go out, explore the town but he wasn't sure about what to do with Kit. Of course, he could take him but he fully intended to grab at least one drink… Maybe he could hold off for his private stash here.

It was already late when Damon walked into the Grill with Kit sleeping in his car seat. The vampire immediately hones in on the bar, placing the carrier on the stool next to him. He looked around the near-empty establishment and honed in on a table that held two girls. They seemed to be about the Doppelgänger's age.

" _Are you sober yet?_ " the dark-skinned girl asked the blonde who had her back to him.

The blonde groaned, dropping her head to the table " _No._ "

"Can I get you anything?" the bartender questioned, seeing the man sitting at the bar. His gaze strayed to the baby and back to the man with a raised eyebrow.

Damon smirked with a little shrug "Just water." He nodded in thanks when the glass was placed in front of him, turning his attention back to the conversation behind him.

" _Why didn't he go for me?_ " the blonde grumbled " _You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?_ "

The other girl shook her head " _I'm not touching that._ "

" _I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And… Elena always says the right thing,_ " Caroline rambled " _She doesn't even try. And he just picks her and she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard and… I'm never the one._ "

" _It's not a competition, Caroline,_ " Bonnie sighed.

The blonde crossed her arms " _Yeah, it is._ " She shook her head " _You know what? I'm horrible company right now… Just go home, I'll be fine._ "

" _Are you sure?_ "

" _I am,_ " Caroline nodded " _I need a bit more time… and more coffee._ "

Damon's head whipped around when Kit started fussing "Really?" the vampire sighed in exasperation "So much for a quiet baby. I go out once… once in the three months you're here and now you choose to get fussy?" Kit stared up at him with wide eyes and babbled something incomprehensible "Of course."

A small giggle sounded from somewhere behind him, causing Damon to look at the blonde watching him. She blushed when he caught her gaze "Sorry," Caroline apologized "The two of you are just too cute."

"Cute?" Damon gaped, looking down at his son who was still looking up at him with wide eyes, his fist in his mouth "Stop being cute, Kit."

"Kit? Is that his name?"

The vampire closed his eyes for a moment. He could compel the blonde but… A part of him didn't want to make too many enemies in this town. Sure, Damon wanted Stefan to pay but that didn't mean that everyone else had to hate him "Yes. It is…"

"Oh, sorry," the blonde smiled "I'm Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

"Damon Salvatore."


	2. The Night of the Comet

"Salvatore?" Caroline asked "As in Stefan?" Damon's face darkened for a split second, barely long enough for the blonde in front of him to see "Bad blood?"

Damon snorted "You could say that," he muttered, taking a big sip of his water, wishing it was something stronger "Stefan's my brother."

"Oh?" Caroline blinked "He didn't mention any family apart from Zach."

"I'm not surprised. He seems to think I'm a bad influence," the vampire smirked a little. A part of him was happy that Stefan didn't like him enough to try and stop his 'friends' from finding out about the older Salvatore. It felt like a victory to Damon.

The blonde girl was silent for a moment before her gaze returned to the small baby in the car seat "He really is cute."

Damon inclined his head and ran his hand over the hat that Kit was wearing "So people keep telling me."

"I –" Caroline broke off. It felt wrong to ask a strange man if she could hold his baby. She had loved babysitting some of the kids around her neighbourhood but hadn't done it for quite some time. Also, she only just met him.

The vampire hid a grin when he noticed the longing look that he could interpret relatively well by now "I would let you hold him," he started "But maybe not tonight. No matter how good of a baby Kit is, we just arrived today and he's a bit more cranky than normal. I'm planning on staying in town, for a while so… Maybe we're going to run into each other again."

Caroline's face lit up before she frowned "But you don't even know me."

"I'm a pretty good judge of character," Damon pointed out, draining the rest of his glass "Now, if you'll excuse me, Caroline. I should head back to the Boarding House."

* * *

As soon as Damon entered the house, he was accosted by Stefan "Where were you?"

"Out?" Damon murmured, pointing over his shoulder. He walked past his brother, setting down the car seat to grab Kit out. The vampire hated leaving his son in there for longer than necessary, preferring to hold him.

Stefan raised his eyebrow "I thought Zach said you had a baby with you."

"Just… What do you want, Stefan?" the older of the brothers sighed in annoyance. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep for a few hours. Screw the alcohol… Sleep was more important right now.

"I want you to leave," Stefan pointed out, crossing his arms "I don't want you here. I don't want you near Elena or anyone else. You always ruin everything for me."

Damon took a deep breath, his mind on the baby in his arms. Had he not been holding Kit, he would have had no problem to show Stefan exactly what he thought of that comment "I ruin things for you? God, Stefan. When did you become this selfish? I don't fucking care about Elena. I had to deal with Katherine before, why would I want anything to do with her double?"

"I know you do," the younger brother shouted "You're obsessed with Katherine. You have been since you turned."

"Since you forced me to turn, you mean?" Damon spat, closing his eyes for a moment. He shook his head and went to walk past the other vampire. He froze at the bottom of the stairs, a smirk stealing its way over his face. If Stefan wanted to think the worst of him, he should. Also, Damon couldn't quite stop himself from taunting his younger brother a bit "Oh, I might leave dear Elena but… Hm. There was this really cute blonde. I think I might make her a meal. Who knows."

* * *

The next morning, Stefan had made up his mind. He hadn't been sure who the blonde had been but he could guess. Caroline was exactly the type Damon would be going after "Caroline," he called out, seeing the blonde cheerleader by her locker "Erm… Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"If this is about Elena, talk to her yourself," Caroline shot back, turning her attention back to her books. He might have been crushed when Stefan didn't want to be with her but she was already over it. She really didn't like acting the way she did but it felt like she had to. Caroline felt like no one would like the real her, the girl who was hiding behind the mask.

"Er," the Salvatore mumbled "No, no. This isn't about Elena."

Caroline finally turned to face the vampire and leaned back with her eyebrows raised "Then what do you need?"

"I – Did you meet someone last night?" Stefan questioned, not wanting to give too much away if it hadn't been Caroline.

The blonde hummed "You're talking about Damon, aren't you? He has the cutest baby. Why?"

"No – No reason," Stefan denied "Just… I think it would be in your best interest to stay away from him."

"Wow," she mumbled to herself "So he hasn't been lying. Listen, Stefan. Damon was the perfect gentleman last night, so whatever problem you have with him, leave me out of it." With that said, she closed her locker and stormed past the vampire to where Bonnie was waiting for her.

* * *

That afternoon, Kit was lying on a baby blanket on the floor, playing with his own toes, letting out squeals of amusement. Damon had just poured himself a drink – finally – when he heard the crow outside. He checked who was approaching and decided to have a bit of fun with the look-alike to piss off Stefan who was sure to come home in a few minutes anyway.

Elena knocked at the front door, startling when it opened "Stefan? Stefan?" A crow flew into the house and suddenly the older Salvatore brother was standing only inches from her "I… I'm sorry for barging in. The door was… open." She trailed off, seeing the closed door behind her.

Damon smirked at the girl who really looked like a carbon copy of Katherine. He had seen her from afar when he came to town but this was a little more than he had been expecting. It just cemented his opinion of staying away from the girl if he could "You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell me he had a brother," she murmured, hurt.

"Well," the vampire shrugged "Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." The younger of the two brothers had come back from wherever he was just now and had climbed in through the window to his room.

The teenager stared at the huge room in shock and awe "Wow. This is your living room?"

"Living room, parlour, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste," Damon grimaced, checking on Kit with a quick look "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

Elena blinked, still looking around the room "The last one?"

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet," he teased, enjoying the moment. Damon loved to annoy his brother, he lived for it and Stefan knew it.

Elena raised an eyebrow at the vampire "Nope." She startled a bit when he suddenly bent down to pick up a newborn from the floor. It didn't fit the guy's bad-boy image at all but he seemed comfortable with holding the child.

"Oops," Damon pretended to be embarrassed by bringing it up "Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end," Elena pointed out.

Damon rolled his eyes, tickling Kit's stomach. Conversations like these made him think of Clarissa. The whole fact that the witch made his switch slowly turn itself back on… Well, she still died, so… "I'm a fatalist." He then noticed his brother standing in the doorway, staring "Hello, Stefan."

"Elena," the younger brother greeted coldly "I didn't know you were coming over."

"I know," the girl smiled sheepishly "I should have called, I just…"

Damon cut in "Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But… I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker. Not like this little guy."

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you," Stefan dismissed his girlfriend.

She nodded in understanding "Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you and… What's his name?"

"Kit," the older Salvatore told her.

"It was nice to meet you and Kit, Damon," the Doppelgänger corrected her statement, turning to the doorway that Stefan was still blocking "Stefan… Stefan?" After a moment of awkward silence, Stefan moved.

"Great gal," Damon smirked "Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess… Hospital?"

Stefan glared at his older brother, ignoring the newborn for now "Someone had to clean up your mess."

Damon raised an amused eyebrow "Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan demanded.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game 'I'm a high school human'?"

Stefan sneered "I'm not playing any games and I especially don't use innocents to help me. I'm still not convinced that you didn't steal that baby."

"I didn't steal him," Damon hissed "Not that it's any of your business. Excuse me." Before he could get past his brother, Stefan's arm shot out, shoving him back. Since Damon was focussed on the child, he actually stumbled a bit before he got his balance back "Are you insane?"

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?"

Damon sneered at his younger brother "Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

* * *

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Damon asked quietly, seeing Zach walk past the living room he was in again.

Zach – who was still a little cautious about the older of the two brothers – entered the room, hesitating a little. Damon had always been the bad guy in his eyes but the few times he had seen him with the baby, he seemed like a completely different person "Sure."

Damon looked at his nephew for a moment before lowering his eyes to Kit "I wanted to apologize for what I did back then."

"What?"

"About Gail," the vampire pointed out "I was – I know that it's not a good reason or anything but… I had my humanity switched off and Stefan…" Damon shook his head "I'm just sorry, alright? I would have never hurt her if I had known that she was pregnant."

Zach swallowed a little and moved closer "I'm not going to forgive you. I can't – Not yet at least. But it means a lot. It doesn't make it alright but at least you apologized. A baby really changes someone's perspective, eh?"

"You have no idea," Damon snorted "God, I honestly forgot how I was before turning off my humanity."

The youngest Salvatore tilted his head "But Stefan told me that you've always been…"

Damon's glare cut him off "Stefan is a lying liar who lies. He is the whole reason I'm here today. He fucked up and is whining about me acting as I do towards him. I love him – He's my brother but sometimes I really don't like him very much." He paused for a moment, his eyes straying to the baby on the blanket "I want him to pay but I won't drag anyone else into our disagreement. Well, I'll try not to drag anyone in."

"What about the Forbes girl?" Zach questioned "I heard something about a blonde."

"I met her last night," Damon shrugged "And I wanted to piss off Stefan. She's an interesting girl…" At his nephew's worried look, he shot him a crooked grin "I'm not going to kill her."


End file.
